In an existing process of producing an organic light-emitting diode display substrate by a solution evaporation hybrid method (hybrid process), color filters for corresponding colors should be further provided in pixels of various colors in order to ameliorate the color gamut. Light emitted from a light-emitting layer is filtered by a color filter. Due to limits by processes and materials, the light-emitting efficiency of existing blue light-emitting layers is relatively low. In order to ensure that there is a sufficient brightness after filtered by a blue color filter, the current therein is required to be increased, thereby leading to high energy consumption and short service life of blue pixels of organic light-emitting diode display substrates.